Kenangan Masa Sekolah
by QwertAT
Summary: Summary: masa sekolah yang menyenangkan dan tidak menyenangkan di hadapi bersama-sama. Mulai dari mendapat nilai di atas KKM,dapat pujian dari guru,menjahili teman sekelah bahkan guru ,sampai mendapat nilai paling buruk dan berakhir di ruang BK. Semua yang pernah terjadi di masa sekolah.


**Kenangan Masa** **Sekolah**

 **Cast: all member EXO and others**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: friendship**

 **Summary: masa sekolah yang menyenangkan dan tidak menyenangkan di hadapi bersama-sama. Mulai dari mendapat nilai di atas KKM,dapat pujian dari guru,menjahili teman sekelah bahkan guru ,sampai mendapat nilai paling buruk dan berakhir di ruang BK. Semua yang pernah terjadi di masa sekolah.**

 **Story by: uchihasekarada3**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Baekhyun POV

Hai… nama ku Byun Baek Hyun. Aku sekolah di SM High School. Aku bukan anak yang pintar tapi tidak juga bodoh. Aku hanyalah anak yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun aku memiliki pengalaman seru besama sahabatku yang mungkin tidak pernah orang lain rasakan. Mungkin.

Hari pertama sekolah ku dimulai. Masa orientasi telah terlewatkan dengan biasa saja tanpa halangan. Di pagi hari aku datang kesekolah bersama teman SMP ku yang bernama Kim Jong Dae. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya,hanya sebatas teman yang hanya tahu nama saja. Kami bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah. Begitu banyak siswa-siswi baru yang berkumpul di depan lapangan sekolah yang biasa untuk tempat parkir para guru juga TU.

''woah…. Semua udah kumpul. Ayo kita cari kelas'' ucap Jongdae sambil menarik dasi ku seperti domba.

'' ga usah narik dasi juga kali!'' bentakku sambil menarik kerah bajunya. Dan otomatis ia melepaskan tarikan di dasiku.

Semua siswa-siswi diharuskan kumpul di lapangan dalam sekolah. Ya, di sekolah ku memiliki 2 lapangan. Yang satu yang berada didepan gedung sekolah tadi untuk parkir dan yang berada di tengah gedung sekolah. Semua outdoor yang dihiasi beberapa pohon kelapa,mangga,dan tanaman hias lainnya yang berukiran kecil sebagai taman.

Kami disuruh baris sesuai kelas waktu orientasi. Kata kakak osis yang membimbing ku kelasnya akan di bagi lagi untuk masa belajar. Kami semua diam disaat ada kepala sekolah yang naik ke panggung kecil,kata Jongdae kepala sekolah itu namanya Lee Soo Man dan sering dipanggil Sooman guru sejarah.

''annyeonghaseyo.'' Ucap Sooman sosaengnim. Dan kami membalas sapaannya dengan kompak.

''pagi ini yang cerah semua sudah berkumpul untuk menyambut murid-murid baru yang sudah di terima di SM High School dan untuk memulai belajar mengajar. Sungguh saya sangat bangga pada kalian yang bla…bla…bla…'' aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya karena aku baris pada bagian belakang. Bayang kan aku baris yang paling belakang dengan tubuh pendekku ini. Sangat cocok untuk melamun atau bersenandung ria.

Aku sudah bosan melamun dan bersenandung. Ku lirik Jongdae sibuk mencermati setiap kata dari Sooman sosaengnim. Aku berniat untuk tidak mengganggunya,di disini aku hanya kenal Jongdae saja. Memang aku orangnya sedikit pemalu jika dengan orang asing. Ku lirik seseorang di sebelah Jongdae. Itu sudah kelas lain. Dan aku lirik di sebelah ku sendiri. Disitu juga sudah kelas lain.

Aku bosan sekarang. Sungguh. Aku memainkan sepatuku dengan cara mengeser-geser kerikil lapang. Cukup mengasik kan. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginstrupsiku. Aku kaget bukan main. Takut jika itu adalah sosaengnim yang sedang piket. Kulirik sesorang yang berada di sebelahku karena suara itu berasal dari situ.

''kau ini sudah pendek,dibelakang lagi. Kenapa tidak didepan?'' tanya namja sebelahku. Aku rasa dia adalah kelas tetangga. Dia memang tinggi melebihi diriku,tapi tidak bisakah ia menghargai orang pendek? Tanpa ada pendek tidak ada tinggi bukan? Aku hanya melirik tajam kearahnya dan ia tertawa. Sugguh menyebalkan.

Aku kembali lagi pada kegiatanku,memainkan sepatu ku. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang memainkan rambut ku,dan itu berasal dari namja menyebalkan itu. Aku meliriknya lagi dengan tajam dan ia tertawa lagi. Maunya apa sih?

''bisa ga sih diem!'' ucap ku penuh penekanan sambil menepis tangan nya dari kepala ku.

''hahahha…. Tidak. Karena aku sudah bosan.'' Ucapnya yang masih memainkan rambutku.

''ish…aku juga bosan kali!'' ucap ku pasrah karena aku agak takut karena tinggi badan dia yang lebih tinggi dari ku.

''Oh Se Hun.'' Ucap ia sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan ku dan berhenti memainkan rambutku.

''Byun Baek Hyun.'' Ucap ku sudah mengerti kenapa ia mengganggu ku. Ternyata dia pengen kenalan eoh? Ku ulurkan tangan ku dan kami berjabat tangan dan saling melempar senyum tipis.

'' ya! Semua bagi kan kebelakang! Dan cari ruangan kelas kalian masing-masing.'' Ucap Kyuhyun sunbae sambil membagikan kertas selembar yang berisi daftar nama dan ruangan kelas. Seorang osis yang selama ini membimbing kelas kami selama orientasi.

Setelah itu aku berpisah dengan Sehun karena aku sudah ditarik oleh Jongdae.

.

''Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.'' Gunamku saat mencocokkan daftar nama di setiap kelas. Jongdae juga melakukan yang sama seperti ku disebelah ku.

''ok. Kita disini Hyun.'' Ucap Jongdae menarik tangan ku masuk kekelas.

''iya gitu?'' tanya ku tidak percaya. Dan ia hanya mengangguk.

Saat kami masuk sudah ada yang memanggil nama Jongdae dengan keras dan mengajaknya duduk bersama. Aku hanya menatap Jongdae siapa namja itu? Seingatku dia bukan dari SMP yang sama. Dan Jongdae menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya teman les bahasa jepang.

Jongdae sudah duduk dengan Minseok,teman les bahasa jepangnya dan meninggalkan ku sendirian. Aku pun memilih kursi yang berada di tengah,tidak didepan tidak dibelakang. Tempat yang ideal untuk ku. Karena jika aku duduk didepan,aku bisa mampus karena sosaengnim saat ulangan. Tapi jika dibelakang maka aku kan bercanda mengahabiskan waktu jam pelajaran dan berakhir nilai yang jelek. Kebetulan sekali di sebelah kiriku adalah jendela. Aku sungguh bersyukur!

''boleh aku duduk disini?''

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela dan menatap namja yang sudah hendak menaruh tasnya di sebelah bangkuku yang kosong. Ku lihat dia dari atas sampai bawah. Sungguh dia tinggi. Kenapa begitu banyak namja yang lebih tinggi dari ku? Aku juga namja dan ingin tinggi seperti mereka. Ok , balik lagi ke calon teman bangku ku. Aku pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia tersenyum lebar menampilkan giginya yang rapi juga bersih dan aku otomatis tersenyum.

''akhirnya duduk juga. Kau tau aku berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari daftar nama yang ada nama ku!'' ucapnya saat begitu dia duduk desebelahku. Aku hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum.

''bukankah sudah dibagikan kertas ini? Kau tidak dapat?'' ucap namja yang duduk di depannya sambil menunjukan kertas yang sama sepertiku daftar nama juga kelas.

''kertas itu hilang disambar orang. Sungguh menyebalkan!'' ucapnya.

''o. kalo gitu,kenalkan aku Kim Jong In'' ucap namja yang tadi menanyakan kertas daftar nama juga kelas,sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

''aku Park Chan Yeol.'' Balas namja sebelahku sambil menerima uluran tangan dari Jongin. Dan aku? Aku di cuekin. Ok. Aku pun memilih mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Aku paling ga suka kalo di kacangin gini. Mungkin karena aku yang menghentakan kakiku saat melihat keluar jendela terdengar keras,mereka menatapku. Dan aku gugup. Dan aku hanya tersenyum.

''siapa nama mu?'' tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah.

''a-aku. Aku Byun Baek Hyun.'' Jawab ku gugup. Sial! Kenapa aku bisa gugup? Ah… mungkin karena mereka yang tingginya melebihiku jadi aku agak segan dengan mereka.

''santai saja. Kami tidak akan menggitmu mungil.'' Ucap Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan. Dan itu sudah menginjak-injak harga diriku!

'' sial! Aku ini namja. Dan aku bukan mungil tapi kurang tinggi pabbo! Dan jangan pernah menatapku seperti anak kecil'' ucap ku sedikit membentaknya. Dan itu justru membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Apa-apaan mereka?

''ada yang lucu?'' ucap ku lagi sambil menatap mereka. Dan mereka tambah tertawa. Aish!

''khahahahahaha….. kau yakin kau namja? Kenapa suaramu cempreng gitu?'' ucap Jongin sambil menunjukku. Sungguh aku geram. Suara ku memang begini dari dulu. Tunggu, dari dulu? Jangan-jangan aku tidak puber? Karena seorang lelaki yang dewasa suara akan memberat,tumbuh jakun dll. Suara memberat,sementara aku? Akh,,, kenapa aku baru menyadari ini? Atau aku tidak normal? Baiklah Ini urusan nanti yang penting membalas orang ini.

Kulihat Jongin dari segi wajah dan… '' dasar kau hitam!'' ucapanku meluncur begitu saja. Jongin langsung bungkam sebentar dan membalasku.

'' hei, ini bukan hitam bung! Ini adalah kulit exotic ku kau tahu.'' Ucapnya penuh bangga. Sementara teman sebangkuku hanya tertawa dari tadi. Aneh.

''kulit exotic kata mu? Kulit arang begitu exotic? Apa mata kau min?'' tanya ku dengan geram.

''tidak,pendek. Mataku tidak min.'' ucap Jongin sambil meraba matanya. Dan datang lah sosaengnim,membuat semua duduk asal, bangku Jongin misalnya ia langsung mendudukan diri di bangku kosong Jongin. Dan Jongin hanya melirik tajam.

''annyeonghaseyo! Eunhyuk imnida. saya adalah wali kelas kalian,saya mengajar mata pelajaran biologi. Apa ada pertanyaan?'' tanya Eunhyuk sosaengnim. Dan ada yang mengangkat tangannya dipojok barisan tengah.

''ya? Berdiri dan perkenalkan dirimu.'' Ucap Eunhyuk sosaengnim menunjuk seorang namja .

''nama saya Kim Seok Jin, apa sosaengnim akan betah menjadi wali kelas kami?'' tanya Seokjin. Pertanyaan apa itu? Tidak bermutu.

''sekuat saya. Tapi saya akan berusaha.'' Ucap Sosaengnim dengan mantap. '' ada pertanyaan lagi?''lanjutnya.

Dan berdirilah namja yang lumayan berantakan,di belakang dan ia memperkenalkan diri. '' Kim Nam Joon imnida. Apa boleh kita bebas hari ini tanpa sosaengnim? Kami butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan teman baru.'' Woah…. Berani sekali di bertanya seperti itu,,, daebak! Aku hanya tersenyum menyetujui permintaan Namjoon.

''baiklah. Jika kalian ingin bebas. Memang disini saya hanya untuk memperkenalkan diri saja. Annyeong.'' Ucap Eunhyuk dan berlalu alias keluar kelas.

Setelah sosaengnim keluar terjadilah kegaduhan di kelas kita. Ada yang berantem tentang tempat duduk,mengobrol,dll. Sungguh kacau. Ku lirik Jongdae,satu-satunya orang yang aku kenal selain hitam dan Chanyeol. Ia tampak asik dengan Minseok,dan aku hanya menghela nafas.

''hai semua.. maaf kalo aku langsung duduk di sini. Nama ku Do Kyung Soo.'' Ucap namja di sebelah Jongin atau si hitam.

''oh, tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol imnida. Dan teman sebangku ku Baekhyun.'' Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang bahu ku dan aku tersenyum.

''kau seenaknya saja duduk disini.'' Ucap Jongin yang seperti nya agak kesal.

''maaf. Jika keberatan,aku akan pindah.'' Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan membuatku berteriak jangan dengan keras. Otomatis Jongin dan Chanyeol menatapku. Hei, aku butuh Kyungsoo saat ini karena dia memiliki tubuh yang hampir sama dengan ku dibanding dengan kedua teman ku ini.

''baiklah, Kyungsoo kau boleh duduk disini.'' Ucap Jongin dan tersenyum. Dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk sambil duduk kembali.

''hei bagaimana kalo kita ke kantin?'' tanya Jongin pada kita bertiga aku,Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

''ayo. Kebetulan aku lapar.'' Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang perutnya.

''kau tidak sarapan?'' tanya ku. Karena ini masih pagi,masa dia udah lapar kan aneh.

''udah. Tapikan aku tadi keliling sekolah buat nyari kelas.'' Ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan pergi mengukuti Jongin yang sudah keluar kelas duluan.

Aku menatap Kyungsoo dan ia mengangguk untuk mengikuti Jongin kekantin. Dari pada aku sendiri menending aku ikut sihitam ke kantin,lumayan buat makan cemilan. Begitu kami sampai di kantin Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kearah kami untuk duduk bersama dimeja yang sudah ia tempati.

Aku dan Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol. Dimeja sudah ada 2 kaleng sofdrink,semangkuk ramen yang berada dihadapan Chanyeol dan beberapa snack yang berada dihadapan Jongin. Aku dan Kyungsoo sengaja tidak beli apa-apa. Kami hanya beli air mineral,agar uang jajan kami tidak habis banyak. Kami mulai mengobrol-ngobrol tentang asal-usul kami yaitu dari SMP mana dan membicarakan makan yang ada dikantin juga harganya. Aneh. Dan kami menghabiskan waktu sekolah di kantin.

.

..

.

Hari kedua, kami bertemu lagi. Dan ini saatnya penentuan siapa yang akan menjadi KM. Yang mencalonkan menjadi KM adalah, Suho,Jin,Namjoon(Rap-mon) bilangnya, dan Chanyeol. Mayoritas semua dikelasku adalah namja. Yeogjanya hanya ada 15 orang. Mungkin. Setelah voting yang lama dan gaduh,akhirnya terpilihlah ketua murid kami yaitu Rap-mon. oh iya,asal kau tahu aku,Kyungsoo,Jongin dan Chanyeol itu golput. Bayangkan Chanyeol yang mencalonkan diri justru golput. Aneh sekali anak ini.

Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju jika Kmnya adalah Rap-mon,berhubung KM adalah contoh untuk murid,sementara Rap-mon orangnya berantakan. Apa jadinya nanti kelas kami? Tapi tunggu, kita jangan lihat orang dari covernya saja. Siapa tahu Rap-mon memiliki jiwa yang bijaksana.

Siapa tahu. Bijaksana.

Bijakasana

Berwibawa

Positiv tinking bro.

.

..

.

Baekhyun POV end.

TBC

.

..

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan sekolah Baekhyun? Apa akan baik-baik saja jika KM nya adalah Rap-mon? Apa kenangan tak terlupakan dari kalian? Mungkin bisa aku jadikan masukan untuk cerita selanjutnya.

Terima kasih sudah baca! Dan terima kasih jika sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk riview.

Salam kenal!


End file.
